In order to fasten and seal a window pane to a vehicle body part in a motor vehicle, it is known to injection-mould plastics material around the edge of the window pane and to clamp the edge around which plastics material has thus been injection-moulded in a mould part. Such a solution is disclosed in FR 2 858 950 B1.
Fastening or clamping a window pane by way of hard plastics material is proposed in EP 0 857 116 B1, in which this type of window pane fastening completely encompasses the external periphery of the window pane. The window pane surround is made of hard plastics material also comprises fastening elements for attaching to a vehicle body part. Injection moulding using a more flexible plastics material is also provided. The injection-moulding serves for the sealed support against a vehicle body part.
EP 1 621 384 B1 discloses a tailgate structure for a motor vehicle, and includes a metal frame, an external trim part, an internal part as well as a frameless window pane. The window pane may be fastened by way of a plug-in flange or even by adhesive bonding to the frame. Adhesive bonding of the window pane over the surface of its peripheral region, however, permits stresses to be formed in the glass, as adequate compensation is not present when a correspondingly large quantity of adhesive is not used.
A drawback with adhesive bonding of the window pane is that, when put in position, the window pane has to be positioned on the corresponding component. Moreover, the window pane has to be fixed in position until the bonding agent has completely cured. Such a window pane fastening is thus also disadvantageous in terms of the manufacturing process.
FR 1388582 A discloses a window pane fastening for fastening and/or sealing a window pane to a vehicle body part or another part of a vehicle. Support elements on the two components, which are fastened by being clipped on, serve as a connection between the two parts. The support components in this case encompass the window pane and the other parts of the vehicle. The support components are not injection-moulded thereon and are interlocked in the form of snap hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,119A discloses a connection between a window pane and the window frame, in which a connecting layer is applied to the window pane, onto which a profiled frame composed of an elastomer is injection-moulded. The injection-moulded frame comprises a U-shaped profile for receiving a snap hook. The use of snap connections, however, does not permit easy assembly, and the positioning of the components relative to one another has to be accurate during assembly.